


Chance Meeting

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Help, Not Beta Read, gut feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: She noticed on older man standing on the sidewalk next to a small Chinese-looking building. Something about him stroke her fancy, and when he met her eyes, she was forced to turn her head. She almost missed the friendly smile he shot at her. She wasn't sure what to think of him, but surely he was harmless if not weak. His hands showed the cracks that only came with age. Suddenly, as if on purpose, the man fell over onto the ground.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've had one of my worst writer's block cases and I promised myself I would write a story on my birthday and now it's like over a month later and I have let myself down. I still have some issues with finding ideas and words to write so pardon if it's bad. I promise I'll go back over it and make it better later.

Alya walked down the sidewalks at a steady pace, smartphone in hand as she swiped down aimlessly at the abundance of messages sent to her on the Ladyblog. There were some that dated back to what seemed like ages ago, although had only happened in the past year or so that the black cat and ladybug miraculous' were active. It was the sort of walk that stated her experience with not paying attention to her surroundings. What better to do on a warm Parisian summer morning than walk around the city while still accomplishing her only goal for the break: providing the citizens with tons of honest information having to deal with their favorite superheroes? So she continues on her way down the street, which was- well...what street was it? She noted in her mind that she should take a moment to check where she was, finding herself on a mostly unfamiliar row of buildings. Here she was thinking she knew everything about Paris, yet this place proved her wrong. She was taken aback for a second. Who knows the kind of people who lived here. Usually, she paid attention to what was happening around her when passing through new places, but now she was smack dab in the middle of this unfamiliar street and god knows what could've happened to her if she didn't stop. She closed her phone with the push of a button, slipping it in her pocket, and immediately sped up to a power walk. 

There didn't seem to be any real threats, just people walking their dogs and such. Then she noticed on older man standing on the sidewalk next to a small Chinese-looking building. Something about him stroke her fancy, and when he met her eyes, she was forced to turn her head. She almost missed the friendly smile he shot at her. She wasn't sure what to think of him, but surely he was harmless if not weak. His hands showed the cracks that only came with age. Alya's trained eyes analyzed every inch of him. He was leaning on an old wooden cane. She chuckled lightly behind her hand seeing his choice of clothing, noting that he almost looked like a common tourist with his red Hawaiian shirt, if he didn't obviously live at the little parlor shop. Marinette would not be pleased with that, she thought. Alya had picked up some of the 'do's and don'ts of fashion' from the girl. Suddenly, as if on purpose, the man fell over onto the ground. 

Alya's superhero personality kicked in as she rushed to save him. She picked him up and handed him his cane. He cheerfully took it saying, "Thank you, miss Césaire." She took pride from helping someone in need like she would on the rare occasion she became Rena Rouge. "Anytim-" Wait...how did he know her name? I mean, she was the owner of the famous Ladyblog, but honestly, this little old man didn't seem to be familiar with it, or technology in general. She thought of following him, but saw no sight of him. She ran to the corner, seeing him walking down another road with his cane above his head. She could distinctly see two pairs of eyes coming from his shirt.

Wait a minute...

WhO ARe YOu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. i had to.


End file.
